Nature Nightmare
by Mat49324
Summary: This is the season 2 episode Nature Nightmare. This is my first fanfic on some of the TV episodes on what would happen if I include myself in it. Don't flame this story. finished
1. Default Chapter

(Here I go with my personal favorite episodes of "Totally Spies." To shorten the thankies from before, I will say "thanks" to all of you who recently reviewed my stories. I will do my favorite season 2 episodes in any order that I like. My first one will be "Nature Nightmare." I'll be including myself in the original episode. One more thing: if you have seen this episode, you'll know what the spies were wearing and how it came out in the end, and this fanfic will not be exactly like the episode on TV. And one last thing: I'll be ending my fanfic chapters on my stories when the shows went to commercial.)

Copyright 2004 (fanfic), 2002 (original episode)

**3:48 p.m. -- Waskesiu, Saskatchewan**

A Canadian new reporter named Wade Gridgely was running away from something in the forest, talking into his hand-held radio trying to get help. "Can anyone hear me?" he said, but no response. He kept on running, and while he did that, he tried again.

"This is Wade Gridgely. I'm a reporter. My crew and I have been attacked! We--" Wade tried to say, but due to a weird sound, he was unable to finish his sentence. He quickly stopped to find out where the sound came from. Thinking it was in his imagination, he continued running.

"Please, anyone. There's something in the forest, it's all around--" until all of a sudden, a tree branch abducted him. He lost his grip on his hand-held radio, dropping it to the ground, and it shattered. He was screaming in the process, with no one around to help him within miles.

**10:49 a.m. -- Beverly Hills Mall**

David was busy trying to climb up to the fake mountain, trying to prep himself for a mountain climbing trip he was going on. He made it halfway until he tried to jump to another section of the mountain, losing his balance as he fell a little. He tried to regain his rhythm, but the rock he was hanging onto broke and he fell like a rock down to the ground. The spies and I screamed hearing David's voice while he was falling and dove out of the way. I wore my Moto XXX motocross t-shirt with Kyle Lewis' last name on the back and underneath it was a 23.

"Nice landing, David," Clover complimented.

"Wow, David. That was pretty brave, risking your life on such a realistic fake mountain," Alex said.

"I'd give you a 8.3 on a scale of 1-10 for at least trying that thing out, David," I said.

"Yeah, we'll see how I do on the real thing this weekend. It's gonna be way more extreme," David said back, while he undid his climbing gear.

"Good luck, dude," I said.

Hearts starting forming in Clover's eyes, just looking at him put his stuff away. She even started to drool.

"Hello, drool much," Sam said to Clover, and she stopped drooling.

"So, you're going climbing this weekend, huh. Can I tag along?" Clover asked.

"Uh, I don't think so. It's gonna be pretty rough," David said.

"Not if you're here to protect me," Clover said.

"No offense, but I think you're a little high maintenance for the type of extreme sports that I'm into," David said.

Clover turned to stone and fell to pieces.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark," Sam said.

"You said it, Sam," I said to her.

Clover tapped David on the shoulder with her finger after he was about to leave. "High maintenance? Excuse me! Have you ever been bargain hunting as far as sports go, it's totally extreme!" she snapped at David.

"Sorry, Clover. See you later, girls," David said and left.

"Well, would it make a difference if I told you I was an international--" Clover was about to say, but Sam, Alex and I covered her mouth with our hands.

"CLOVER!!!!" we all said.

"Don't you even think about it for Christ sakes," I said to her.

"I can't believe you were gonna tell David who you really are!" Alex added.

"Oh, who cares. What fun is it being a spy when we can't tell anyone? Where's the payoff? We should get at least free facials or something," Clover said and went off to sit on a bench.

Sam, Alex and I looked at each other.

"The payoff is keeping the world safe, Clover. And you know telling David could put him in serious danger," Sam explained.

"I know, I just want a hottie to call my own. If there was only some way," Clover said. She looked at the extreme sports store in front of us.

"Stop everything!! Idea forming," She said.

She put on all pink climbing gear.

"Clover, you don't know the first thing about mountain climbing," Sam said to her.

"For sure," I added.

"Please, I was the queen of my step aerobics class. How do I look?" Clover asked.

"Like you're about to be shot out of a cannon," Alex said.

"And into the nearest falls," I added.

"Chances are we won't even get to the rock climbing. David will take one look at me in this outfit and say--" Clover was about to say, until we heard a sound.

The bench we were sitting on in the store had flipped over and we all fell down one of the WOOHP tunnels.

"IS NO PLACE SAFE THAN THE WOOHP TUNNEL THESE DAYS???" Sam screamed while we screamed as well.

"APPARENTLY NOT," I responded to Sam's screaming.

We landed on a comfort in WOOHP.

"Sorry to pull you away from your shopping, girls, but I'm afraid it's a matter of great -- Oh, Clover, what on earth are you wearing? You look like a pink crash test dummy," Jerry said.

I started to snicker to myself inside.

"Oh, forget it. Let's just get to the mission," Clover said.

"Right. 2 days ago, a Canadian news team disappeared while investigating a remote mountain region in Western Canada, near Saskatchewan," Jerry explained.

I gasped.

"Jerry, did you just say, Canada?" I asked, looking excited.

"Y-y-yes, why?" Jerry asked.

"Oh geez, Canada's the country I've always wanted to go to!! We've been to Paris I think at least 6 times, and now we get to go to the country I've always wanted to go to!! No lie!!" I said in excitement.

"You're serious right, Mathew? You've always wanted to go to Canada?" Clover asked.

"You betcha," I responded.

"Sascratcha-what?" Alex asked.

"Saskatchewan. It's a place, like the mall," Jerry corrected.

Sam, Clover and I made a little glare at Alex. (A/n: If you saw what they did to Alex, you'll know what I'm talking about.)

"Yes, over the last year, 25 local farmers and loggers have vanished from these mountains. The reporters were there looking for answers," Jerry explained.

"Any clues?" Sam asked.

"Only this distress call we picked up from a WOOHP satellite from one of the reporters, Wade Gridgely," Jerry said. He held a tape recorder in his hand and played it, and we heard his calls for help. While hearing his screaming, the girls and I shivered.

"Okay, scary," Alex said, scared stiff.

"Yes, something in those mountains could pose a threat to world safety. WOOHP wants you 4 spies to go undercover as campers to find out what it is," Jerry said.

"Campers? Like pitching a tent and stocking our own filth? Can't you set us up in a nice resort nearby?" Clover asked.

"Hmm. Let me think about that......No," Jerry said in response to Clover.

"Now, let's get a look at your gadgets, shall we? Mostly satisfaction, you have your heat sensor 6000 infrared motion detector sunglasses, jet pack backpacks, parachutes, and something new I think you 4 will enjoy. Boomerang buzz saw berets. They come in 3 styles: panda, furry kitten, and unicorn." Jerry briefed.

The girls were excited about the new gadgets, except me.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you, this one, is your's Mathew," Jerry handed me the same thing, but it was custom made into the style of an off-road motorcycle.

"Wow, sweet. Thanks, Jerry. Geez, this is probably the best thing that's happened to be since seeing Jeremy McGrath receive a 6th Supercross championship ring in 2000, as well as keys to a brand new Mazda truck," I said in excitement.

"I'm glad you like it. Remember, this is a dangerous mission, girls. Be careful," Jerry warned.

"Don't worry, Jerr. We can totally handle the wilderness. It's all about teamwork," Sam assured.

"No problem," I added.

Jerry started to tear up, as a tear dropped from his eye.

"I call the panda," the spies said. They started fighting over who got the panda, while Jerry and I sighed in disgrace.

(That's it. If you think this is better, then tell me. If you think it's boring, just tell me, but please for old times sake, don't flame me. This is one of my personal favorite episodes, so live with it. If you've already seen it, then you know what happens in the end. Remember, don't flame now, readers. Just review nicely.)


	2. Canada Bound

(Here's the 2nd chapter on "Nature Nightmare." Thanks to **!SAmRoX!**, **HikaruOfArrow**, **Martin Seymus Mcfly**, **Sherlock-fan19**, **fatlip565**, and **capm** for reviewing chapter 1. Check out my other stories and review those. I'd appreciate them.)

Copyright 2004

**4:12 p.m. -- National Park Waskesiu**

We had arrived in Canada and the girls were motivated, but I was still ecstatic. I wore my green Kawasaki t-shirt with Darcy Lange's last name on the back and underneath it was a 330.

"I can't believe we're finally in Canada," I said happily.

"I still can't believe that you've always wanted to go to Canada," Alex said.

"Hey, I have my ways. Not many people know this but this province is the site of the final round of the 125cc western Canadian National series," I said in total confidence.

"You do realize we're only here for a mission, right, Mathew?" Alex asked.

"Oh of course," I said back.

"According to the coordinates Jerry gave us, we're right around where the reporters disappeared. I'd say we set up camp and start looking for clues," Sam explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Where's Clover? Clover?" Alex asked after agreeing with Sam.

Clover was way behind them carrying the briefcase where we kept our things.

"Okay, I don't know who designed this forest, but it needs an escalator, and could the woods be any dirtier?" Clover complained.

"Don't worry, Clover. We brought plenty of water to wash up. Right, Alex?" Sam asked.

"I-I thought you brought the water," Alex said.

"Me? No, I'm the guide. The guide never brings the water," Sam said.

"Really?" I asked cluelessly.

"Yes, really," Sam responded.

"Who came up with that rule? The camping fairy? Well, why couldn't Clover bring it? She brought everything else," Alex said.

"And more," Clover added.

"Okay, stop. We'll find water tomorrow, it's no big deal. Let's just set up camp, and run a fire before it gets cold. Whose got the matches? Mathew?" Sam asked, turning to me.

"Me? No way, Sam. I don't even own any matches," I said.

"You serious, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am serious," I said back to Sam.

Later that night, we were sitting inside of the tent with blankets around our bodies because it was really cold.

"If anyone else has stones, we can bring them together and sparks would make fire," Sam suggested while she was shivering.

"I've got a pair of clocks," Clover said taking out a right foot high heeled sandal.

Alex zipped open a bag and found a few packs of hot chocolate. "Hey, I found some packages of hot chocolate," Alex said, tossing us a bag.

"Geez, I'm not too fond of chocolate, but I'll just have to pass, and try to find other ways to keep myself warm," I said, putting down the bag.

"Okay, suit yourself, Mathew," Sam said.

The girls ripped open their bags of hot chocolate, looked up, tilted the bags below their mouths, but their faces got smothered with chocolate powder.

"I wanna go home," Clover said crying.

"What?!! And tear me to pieces?!!" I snapped.

The girls were stunned.

"What are you getting so worked up about, Mathew? You can come again with us or your family on a vacation the next time," Sam said.

"Bug off, Sam. I know what I'm saying," I hissed. Sam was stunned. "It's been my destiny to come to Canada. I can't just plop my feet on Canadian soil and just tell my other friends back home that I got to go to Canada. Besides, this is my big opportunity to fufill my destiny of going to Canada," I added.

"Mathew's right, Clover. We've got a mission. Look at it this way, Clover: What better way to prove to David you're not high maintenance than by surviving out here," Alex pointed out.

"You're right. This is total proof," Clover said, looking up. She rummaged through one of the bags looking for her phone.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna call him," Clover answered, while she frantically dialed David's cell number.

"Hello?" David said after he answered.

"David, hi, it's Clover. I just called to tell you that I'm camping out in the wilderness, not to mention freezing to death. Pretty extreme, huh?" Clover said happily.

"Uh, Clover, listen, uh, I'm busy and, uh, I don't wanna cramp up," David said as he continued his exercising.

"I knew you'd see it my way. So, can I come climbing with you this weekend?" Clover asked.

"Sure, whatever," David said. All of a sudden, he lost his focus, and fell to the ground from the 2 pummel horses that his feet were resting on.

Clover hung up. "Score!! You know, I think this whole afterburn thing is starting to grow on me," she added.

We heard a strange sound from outside the tent.

"What was that?" Alex gasped.

"Get your sunglasses," Sam ordered.

We went outside to check.

"Maybe it was the wind?" Alex guessed.

"If it was the wind, then it wouldn't make a sound that loud," I responded.

"According to the glasses, there's nothing there," Sam said, looking a little scared.

Hearing the sound again, we dove back into the tent.

"What is that?!" Clover said, scared.

"I don't got the slightest clue," I responded.

"Just stay calm, and maybe it'll go away," Sam assumed.

Tree branches came in like unwanted lizards through the windows of the tent.

"You were saying, Sam," I said.

The tree branches picked us up, even though we were still in the tent, and carried us somewhere. When Sam looked outside, she saw that the branches were going to throw the tent over the cliff.

"We've gotta get out of this tent! Clover, Alex, Mathew, grab onto me," Sam ordered.

We grabbed onto Sam's torso while she activated her parachute, while we descended down to the ground, while the tree branches threw the empty tent down the cliff.

Our stuff we took had been scattered all over the place.

"Who could've done this?" Sam asked.

"I think the question is _what _did this?" I corrected her.

"Maybe we trespassed on a bunch of angry squirrels?" Alex guessed.

"Or maybe those strange mountaineers that suck out your brains," Clover guessed.

"I highly doubt those guesses. If it were angry squirrels, then they'd probably be about our heights, and breaking every bone in our bodies," I said.

We started to pick up our things that had been scattered all over the ground, until Clover noticed something.

"What the-- Hey, guys, I think I found something," Clover said, calling us over.

"What? What did you find, Clover?" I asked.

We had spotted a really wrecked airplane. All the windows were smashed, as if 2,000 huge rocks were thrown at them.

"Wow, looks like some people had no luck trying to escape," I said.

"Weren't those missing reporters from WKG TV?" Alex asked.

"They must've crashed trying to escape from something. Maybe the same something that attacked us as well," Sam said, finding a video camera that had belonged to them.

She looked through the viewer, and watched the video, but it was too short.

"Viewfinder's smashed. I might know a way around it though. Let's get somewhere safe," Sam said.

We got somewhere safer in the woods. Sam plugged in her compowder to the video camera to get a better view of what happened. "Okay, I'll plug the camera's playback into my compowder, and keep your fingers crossed," she added.

While we watched the video, we got to the part that Jerry was talking about.

"That's the reporter Jerry was talking about," Alex said.

"Newsflash: a hottie," Sam said, but I didn't get too concerned.

The video had turned to static after a few more seconds.

"Recognize the path he's on? It's right in front of us," Sam said.

"I didn't," I answered.

We followed a trail of Wade's footprints until they stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Check it out, footprints," Alex said.

"That's odd, no other tracks leading the way. The only other place he could've gone is--" Sam was about to say until we looked up to see something hanging in the trees.

"What is that?" Alex said.

"I think it's a pinata," Clover guessed.

"It's a cocoon, dummy," I said to Clover.

Sam picked up a stick and started poking it.

"Don't poke it! What if some bloodthirsty thing comes out and sucks your brain?" Clover warned.

"I'm just gonna knock it down so we can get a closer look," Sam said.

"And like that dumb thing is ever gonna happen, Clover," I said to her.

Sam continuously poked it gently, until the coccoon fell down, breaking and out popped Wade, covered in an icky green substance.

"Eeewww," we all said.

"So, that's what going on here. Someone's growing men in pods. Hmm, not a bad idea really," Clover assumed.

"Wait! It's Wade Gridgely," Sam said.

Wade started coming around. His eyes slowly started opening up. He could see Sam in his sight. He held out his hand and Sam helped him up. "W-What happened?" he asked.

"You and your crew were attacked. You're safe now. Who did this to you?" Sam explained.

"I don't know. They were everywhere, and there was this, this--" Wade was about to say, until he almost fainted, but Sam quickly grabbed his arm.

"Clover, Mathew, help me get him up," she ordered.

We ran to help Wade until Alex heard a sound. The tree branches were all around her within a 5 inch radius of her. She screamed after they picked her up.

"Wait, did you hear something?" Sam asked while she helped Wade up.

"I did for sure," I responded.

"Where's Alex?" Clover asked.

We heard a strange sound and Wade gasped. "Th-That's the sound. That's the sound it makes when it comes for you," he said terrified.

"When what comes?" Clover asked.

We looked behind us to see an army of tree branches ready to take us on.

"I hope that answers your question for sure, Clover," I said to her.

"It's the forest! It's alive!" Sam said, also terrified.

"In a country that I've been dying to go to for the past year and a half," I added.

"We've gotta get outta here," Sam said, determined.

"No, Alex, we can't--" Clover was about to say, until one of the tree branches made a lunge for her, but she dodged it.

We quickly scurried off.

"I can't believe we left Alex," Clover said.

"Don't worry, Clover. We'll find her," Sam said, sure of herself.

"Somehow," I added.

"There's something up ahead," Wade said.

Sure enough, there was. It was an ordinary shed.

"Maybe I've seen too many horror movies, but an abandoned shed is usually a bad thing," Clover said.

We were cornered between the shed and the tree branches.

"I don't think we have any choice," Sam said.

(That's it. Don't flame this chapter. Thanks for reviewing nicely. Chapter 3 should come up eventually, but I'm not sure when.)


	3. Problems Begin

(Here's chapter 3. Thanks to **AmiYumi**, **HamHamDude**, **Sailor Evanescence**, **fatlip565**, and **Martin Seymus Mcfly** for reviewing my chapters. Well, I got back home from a Rainbow Men's Basketball game on 11/26 at home against Coastal Carolina and the 'bows came from a 22-point dephosit, and they played their hearts and butts off. You wouldn't believe it, but, I was praying that they would win, and I was actually shedding tears at the game, just watching them. Coastal Carolina made us look like a joke in the first half, leading by 14. I forgot the score at the end of the first half, but I know that they won by 7, 72-65. Anyway, here we go.)

(A/n: In response to Sailor Evanescence, I am taking suggestions, and I'll randomly choose them, and whomever's I pick, gets to be my first reviewer. But, you must think of only season 2 episodes because most of my favorites are during season 2.)

We rushed into the shed that was right behind us and barricaded the door with furniture.

"Do you girls have a radio or something to call for help?" Wade asked.

Sam took out her compowder and I gathered around her. Jerry appeared on the small screen.

"Sam, how is the mission?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, it's the forest that's abducting people! You've gotta get us out of here," Sam ordered.

"Yes yes of course. I'll send a jet immediately. It may take some time," Jerry said.

Tree branches started breaking through the windows while Sam talked to Jerry.

"We don't have time!" Sam said.

"All we have are seconds," I added.

A few seconds later, a few tree branches grabbed Clover and tried to take her away, but she was able to escape their grasps.

"Sorry, but my stylish Herbert gets really steamed when someone touches my hair," Clover snapped to them. She started to fix it up, when it grabbed her again, and tried to take her out the window. She started to scream.

Thinking fast, Wade lit a match and held it to the branches. They got frightened and ran off. "Hey, they're afraid of fire. Maybe we can beat them," he said, looking up.

All of a sudden, a tree branch broke down the roof.

"Or maybe not," Wade said, correcting himself.

"Great, now where do we hide?" I asked, looking petrified.

"Basement!" Wade responded and that's where we went.

The basement was actually a secret hideout for somebody.

"What is this place?" I said.

"Wow, how cute. It's a little Christmas Tree. I wonder why it's behind glass," Clover said, taking a look.

When she touched the glass, it hissed at her.

"That sound, it's coming from the trees," Wade assumed.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, they're hungry," somebody said.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Forgive me if I startled you. My name is Professor Rasputin Zero," he said, introducing himself.

"Zero? The conservationist? You know, when we were investigating the disappearances, we came across that name. You were trying to preserve this forest weren't you?" Wade said.

"I still am," Zero responded.

"By turning them into bloodthirsty Christmas trees? What's up with that, scrooge?" Clover asked.

"The farmers and loggers have cut down too many trees, so it's time for a little payback," Zero explained.

"Listen, freakshow. Thanks for the trip down psycho gardener lane, but you've broken our friend's destiny and your trees made a big mistake when they grabbed our other friend. We want Alex back," Clover snapped.

He chuckled. "I don't think so,"

Tree branches came out and immediately grabbed us with no effort at all. We tried to escape their grasps, but they were too strong.

"It's no use. The roots are too strong," Sam said, struggling.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, struggling.

"Great. I'm supposed to have a date with David coming up," Clover said, struggling. Her hand was free, holding the panda boomerang buzz saw beret.

The cocoons had fully been made when Sam, realizing one of Clover's hands were free said, "Clover, your boomerang buzz saw beret. If you can break the cocoons with your free hand, it just may fall and you might break free,"

Clover activated the beret and it swung around, slicing the support of the cocoon. It fell down to the ground and shattered.

"Maybe I'll make that date after all," Clover said, looking up.

"Hello! Will you forget about your stupid date and get us down?" Sam said to Clover.

"For sure, before we get all that green stuff around our bodies again," I added.

"I've done it! No one can harm my forest now," Zero said from a cliff outside of the forest.

He was about to walk away when he heard some screeching. Using a pair of binoculars, he saw that the branches were making their ways towards the city.

"This can't be happening. I altered the forest to stay where it is, not harm innocent people," Zero said, looking through the lens. He heard the branches coming for him.

"You can't do this. I created you. No, no, noooooooooooooooooo," Zero screamed.

(That's it. Chapter 4 will come up eventually. Don't flame this story. Thanks for all the reviews and all the nice compliments. I hope I get more.)


	4. The Final Battle

(Here is chapter 4. Thanks to **Sailor Evanescence**, **radioactive care bears in the freezer**, and **luigifan2234** for reviewing my chapters. In response to S.E., "The Ice Man Cometh" is a season 1 episode. Try again.)

Copyright 2004 (fanfiction) 2002 (episode)

The 4 of us were hiking through the forest holding a torch of fire, swinging at the tree branches and scaring them away.

"The fire! It's working," Sam said.

We continued hiking and battling the tree branches until we heard some screaming. It was Zero and he ws being held hostage tied around a few tree branches in a part of the forest.

"Help! Can anyone hear me?" He called out.

"Oh we can hear you alright," Clover said.

"From about 5 miles away," I added.

"Does it mean we're going to help you?" Clover said.

"Please, these roots are really tight, and I chaffe easily," Zero said, petrified.

"Where's our friend?" Sam asked.

"I'm...not exactly sure," Zero said.

"Now, pod boy," Sam snapped.

"There's a tree, in the middle of the forest, the queen. You'll find your friend there," Zero explained.

Tree branches were ready for another battle.

"Go, find your friend. I'll get Zero down and get more help," Wade ordered.

"Wade, that is so heroic. You know, if we get through all this, maybe you and I could--" Sam was about to say, admiring Wade's bravery.

"Mission now, love talk later, Sam," I said, after Clover tapped her on the head.

We snagged Sam and navigated through the forest.

"Are we going the right way?" Clover asked.

"According to WOOHP's calculations we're heading the direction of--" Sam was about to say until she stopped us.

"Sam, why did you stop?" Clover asked.

"That is one buff tree," Sam said slowly.

"Oh my gosh," I said.

"And Alex is in one of those pods," Clover said.

"Question is, which one?" I asked.

The queen was ready for a battle. One of it's tree branches made a lunge for us right off the bat, but we dodged it.

While dodging, Clover noticed a bulldozer and made a run for it.

"Clover, what're you doing?" Sam asked, while she hid behind a tree.

"Just keep the queen's attention," Clover responded.

She hopped into the bulldozer and tried to analyze the situation.

"Okay, how do I work this thing," Clover said to herself.

Clover got the bulldozer going and Sam and I hopped on the sides. All of a sudden, one of the tree branches grabbed for the bulldozer that Clover was in. Sam and I hopped off, but Clover was still inside. She screamed.

While the tree kept swaying the bulldozer around, Clover smelled something. "I know that perfume," she said.

She gasped. "It's gasoline,"

The tree was too relentless as Clover was tossed out, but thankfully, Sam drove a pickup truck filled with leaves, and caught Clover. I was inside as well.

"NIce catch! Sam we gotta get out of here, there's gasoline all over--" Clover said as Sam tried to drive away, but we weren't going anywhere.

"Is the tree latching onto us?" I asked.

We went outside to look, only to find that the tree branches held the big bulldozer and tossed it down into the pickup truck. We screamed as we dove out of the way.

"The queen's too strong, you 2. I don't think we can make it," Sam said, looking a little bushed.

"Don't say that, Sam, or you're probably gonna be right," I said to her.

"Remember what you said about getting fire from a spark?" Clover responded back.

Sam remembered what she had said earlier, while her and I took out our boomerang buzz saw berets.

"Let's show the queen how spies accesorize," Clover said.

The 3 of us activated our berets and they moved towards the bulldozer, slicing it, and creating a fire, that burned the queen and letting all the cocoons fall down to the ground.

Sam, Clover and I high-fived each other, then started looking for Alex.

We found her in one of the cocoons on the right side of the queen tree.

"Alex, you're alright. Do you remember anything?" Clover asked.

"No, but I do have a sudden urge to be watered," Alex responded.

"If that were me, I'd say that I'd have a sudden urge to go to the bathroom," I responded.

Sam's compowder rang.

"Oh, there you are, girls. You'll be happy to know that WOOHP agents have already apprehended Professor Zero," Jerry responded after he appeared on the small screen.

"What about Wade?" Sam asked dreamily.

"He's fine. On his way home safely to his wife and children," Jerry responded.

"Wife and--? Oh well," Sam said, a little down.

"You know I didn't mind if you wanted to get together with him, Sam," I said to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Alex and Clover giggled.

"So, how was the trip to the wild? I hope it wasn't too bad," Jerry asked.

"Well, we were thrown from a cliff, crashed by a helicopter, then digested by killer trees. Piece o' cake, Jerr," Clover responded.

"Oh, excellent. Because it seems that the WOOHP jets are going to be pretty full getting the missing people to safety. You spies are going to have to hike down on your own," Jerry said.

"You just had to say 'piece of cake' didn't you," I snapped to Clover.

**9:04 a.m. -- Beverly Hills High School**

"Where's David? He's gonna freak when he finds out I didn't make our climbing date," Clover said.

"You're not still thinking about telling him, you know, who we are?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, aren't you?" I asked. My left arm was wrapped around Sam's shoulder.

"No, after completely beating the queen, I've finally proved that I'm as extreme as he is," Clover responded.

She looked outside and found David.

"There he is. Wish me luck," Clover said and ran out to meet David.

Sam, Alex and I looked at each other.

"David, I'm so sorry about what happened over the phone, but if it's not too late, I--" Clover was about to say, when she took a look at David and saw that he was in a cast all around his entire body, except his face and right arm.

"What happened?" Clover asked.

"Street luge accident. It was horrible," David responded.

"Here's your breakfast, David. I blended up your favorites, eggs, sausage, and grits," Mandy said handing David a package. (A/n: If you've seen the episode, then you'll know what I'm talking about.)

"Mandy's just been the greatest. Like my own personal nurse. She's exactly what I need right now. Somebody calm and gently, and not extreme," David responded.

Clover turned to stone and fell to pieces again.

"Come on, David. Let's get you to class, and then after aquatherapy, I'll give you a nice rubdown," Mandy said as she pushed David's wheelchair.

Not liking what she saw, Clover made a dive, but Sam, Alex, and I grabbed her by the legs to stop her.

"Sorry, Clover. Seems like David found an extreme sport even you can't handle: Mandy," Sam said.

"Eeewww," Sam, Alex and I said, then we started laughing.

The end.

(That's it. Please don't flame this. I will randomly choose the next season 2 episode that I will include myself in. Whomever's I choose, gets to be my first reviewer. If I pick another episode that nobody else, thought, you can still be my first reviewer. But, remember, think of only season 2 episodes because most of my favorites occur during season 2.)


End file.
